dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Twenty
Twenty (스물; Seumul) is a 2015 South Korean coming-of-age film starring Kim Woo-bin, Lee Junho and Kang Ha-neul. It was written and directed by Lee Byeong-heon, his second feature after the 2012 indie Cheer Up, Mr. Lee. Synopsis Chi-ho, Kyung-jae and Dong-woo are best friends who've just graduated from high school and turned 20. Chi-ho is an unemployed player living in the moment and whose number one priority is dating and chasing women. Kyung-jae is a goody-two-shoes university student whose goal is to get accepted at a corporate job; he's extremely shy around girls, but completely transforms when he gets drunk. And happy-go-lucky Dong-woo dreams of becoming a cartoonist, but when his family goes bankrupt, he's forced to become the breadwinner and take on several part-time jobs. Cast Main Characters= *Kim Woo-bin as Chi Ho *Lee Junho as Dong Woo *Kang Ha-neul as Kyung Jae |-| Supporting Characters= *Jung So-min as So Min *Jung Joo-yeon as Eun Hye *Min Hyo-rin as Jin Joo *Lee Yu-bi as So-hee, Kyung Jae's sister *Kim Eui-sung as Chi-ho's father *Park Myung-shin as Chi-ho's mother *Song Ye-dam/Song Ye-joon as the twins *Kim Jong-soo as Dong-woo's uncle *So Hee-jung as Kyung Jae's mother *Ahn Jae-hong as In Gook *Heo Joon-seok as Beom-soo *Jung Yeo-jin as Beom-soo's wife *Jeon Yeo Jin as Beom Soo's wife *Na Jong-chan as Dong-won *Yang Hyun-min as So-joong *Baek Soo-hee as Min-jung *Choi Chamsarang as Sa-rang *Han Joon-woo as Club DJ *Kim Chan-hyeong as Head |-| Guest Roles= *Park Hyuk-kwon as a movie director *Hong Wan-pyo as an assistant director *Oh Hyun-kyung as Dong-woo's mother *Kim Jae-man as a chicken house owner *Choi Il-gu as a news anchor *Kwak Jin Seok as bald head group guy #4 *Seo Ho Chul as grilled clam thug guy #1 *Oh Ha Nee as a member of the make-up team *Kim Ji Hyun as the leading actress *Jung Seo In as a beauty salon employee *Kim Joo Kyung as a good-for-nothing *Hong Joon Pyo as a good-for-nothing *Lee Joo Han as an art academy teacher *Hwang Mi Young as the shoulder girl *Byeon Woo Jong *Kwon Ji Hoon Soundtrack Main Article: Twenty OST Release South Korea Twenty was released in South Korea on March 25, 2015. It topped the box office in its opening weekend, drawing 1,136,866 viewers and earning 8.74 billion won (7.93 million USD). As of April 19, 2015, it has grossed 21.3 million USD with nearly 3 million admissions. International The film was released by CJ Entertainment America in 25 theaters across North America on April 17, 2015. It received a theatrical release in other Asian countries such as Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Malaysia, and Vietnam. Awards and nominations Trivia *Filming began on July 28, 2014 and concluded on November 8, 2014.http://asianwiki.com/Twenty_(Korean_Movie) *Yoo Yeon-Seok was offered a male co-lead role in the movie but declined due to scheduling issues. *The movie made its international premiere at the 2015 Hong Kong International Film & TV Market (FILMART). Related Drama *'China:' Twenty (2018) (remake) Gallery Twenty.png|Official Poster References Category:KMovie Category:KMovie2015 Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Contemporary Category:Adult Category:Twenty